Episode 2 – Two Hundred Ball Bearings
It seems like the players aren’t the only people looking for work. But just because there’s a massive and ever growing horde of violent sociopaths getting in their way, does that stop our heroes? Of course not! But do they have the chutzpah, and the tools, to get the job? "Episode 2 - Two Hundred Ball Bearings" is the second episode of the Pretend Wizards Podcast. Next Episode This article contains spoilers. Episode Summary Ragna finds to his frustration that other adventurers have seen the opportunity present in Crim's offer and have shown up en masse (of about 30 or so people). Ragna attempts to ease his way through the crowd and is forced to intimidate a large shark man to get by. But as Ragna reaches the front of the crowd, he is thwarted by a sign on the door that says "Out to Lunch" despite it being early morning. As Shira arrives the crowd has swelled up to 50 or so as more adventurers arrive. She sends Aust Nailo back as she deftly moves through the crowd while picking pockets. Shira manages to grab a ball of lint covered in sludge which she wipes on another passerby in disgust. Crispin arrives soon after and watches as the crowd becomes more difficult to navigate. Crispin resists the urge to set things on fire. He is unable to navigate the crowd and his multiple attempts by force and persuasion are repelled. Despite these setbacks, Crispin manages to worm his way into the writhing sea of people but comes up against a dimwitted Tiefling who he convinces to help him get past the crowd. The Tiefling literally tosses Crispin past the crowd and into the front door. Lolani shows up and enters an alleyway instead of tussling with the crowd. After some difficulty Lolani climbs up the side of the building and makes her way to Crim's roof. Dweezil and his servants arrive unto the chaotic scene fashionably late. The crowd has now swelled up to over a hundred. His servants desperately attempt to make way for Dweezil aboard Roban. Assuming the crowd will move anyways or simply indifferent, Dweezil barrels through the crowd on his fat pony. Shira decides to unmount the haughty dwarf and drops 200 ball bearings. While Roban is unaffected by the ball bearings, pure chaos erupts as people topple over and fall all over the place. The majority of the crowd is incapacitated. Dweezil dismounts acting as if nothing had just occurred, opens the front door and walks in, closing it behind him. Ragna reacts with disbelief and attempts to open the door as well only to find it locked. Obtained Items Notable NPCS Introduced *"Bob" - Dimwitted Tiefling amused by Crispin's height * Sweets - (unnamed) Burly Sharkman Quotes "Swole as Hell." "SWOLE." Trivia * This Episode aired on the 19th April, 2014 * The location of the HQ is in Helm. *Character alignments were announced in this episode and are as follows: -Dweezil: Chaotic Good -Crispin: Chaotic Good -Shira: Neutral Good -Lolani: Lawful Good -Ragna: Chaotic Neutral Category:Episodes